


L'automne de ses souvenirs

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: Narcissa Black Malefoy se souvient de sa vie aux côtés de son amour, Lucius. Les choses ont changé, mais au fil des années, malgré les obstacles, la force de leur amour n'a jamais varié.





	L'automne de ses souvenirs

Narcissa Malefoy n'hésita qu'un bref instant en voyant Harry Potter au sol. Elle se pencha vivement vers lui, inquiète.  
Ce gosse avait l'âge de son fils, et elle avait connu sa mère dans une autre vie...  
Un soulagement intense l'envahit lorsque le jeune homme prit une légère inspiration et elle se pencha vers lui vivement pour lui chuchoter de ne pas bouger. Puis, elle lui demanda si Drago allait bien et elle crut défaillir de soulagement quand Harry lui répondit qu'il était en vie.  
Elle prit sa décision en un fragment de seconde. Elle se redressa et annonça d'une voix calme que le garçon était mort.  
Plus tard, les choses s'étaient emballées. Narcissa avait tenté de retrouver Drago et de ne pas quitter Lucius des yeux.  
Il y avait eu des morts, et des drames.  
La bataille avait fait rage, et elle avait fait en sorte que Lucius ne se batte pas. Qu'il reste près d'elle, concentré sur leur but : retrouver leur fils unique. Ils avaient juste utilisé des sorts défensifs pour se protéger des attaques. Ils n'avaient attaqué personne.  
Au fond d'elle, Narcissa espérait que Harry Potter allait s'en sortir. Qu'il allait mettre à mort le maître de son mari, et les libérer de cette folie.  
Après le désastre du département des mystères, le séjour de son mari à Azkaban avait été terrible pour elle, comme pour Lucius. Ils avaient souffert de la séparation, et Lucius avait été touché au plus profond de lui par les Détraqueurs.  
Il s'était rendu compte de l'erreur qu'il avait fait, à suivre un fou furieux. Il avait compris qu'il y avait plus important que la richesse.  
Malgré tous ses défauts, Lucius aimait sa famille, plus que tout.  
Lorsqu'il était revenu d'Azkaban, faible et diminué, il avait commencé à écouter Narcissa. Il avait commencé à comprendre qu'il avait fait erreur, depuis le départ.  
L'homme fier avait sangloté comme un enfant dans les bras de son épouse, en lui avouant que son échec avait fait de Drago la nouvelle cible du Maître.  
Malgré l'horreur de la situation, Narcissa avait relevé la tête, et ils avaient fait face. Elle avait demandé l'aide de sa sœur Bellatrix pour protéger Drago.  
Elle savait que Bellatrix était folle à lier, et fidèle à Voldemort. Mais elle croyait encore aux anciennes traditions, et pour elle la famille passait avant tout. A elles deux, les soeurs Black, elles avaient enchaîné Severus Rogue pour qu'il protège son filleul au péril de sa vie.  
Une clameur s'éleva lorsque le Survivant mit fin à la vie de Voldemort. Définitivement.  
Narcissa laissa échapper un sanglot de soulagement, et serra les doigts de Lucius entre les siens. Son mari masquait ses émotions, mais cherchait frénétiquement leur fils autour d'eux.  
Puis il avaient retrouvé Drago, sain et sauf, et s'étaient enlacés au beau milieu de leurs ennemis d'hier. Ils étaient les uns contre les autres, indifférents à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.  
Ils avaient ensuite été arrêté par les Aurors. Elle avait été libéré presque immédiatement parce qu'elle ne portait pas la marque.  
Puis, son fils lui avait été rendu, parce que Harry Potter était intervenu. Lorsque le jeune homme lui avait ramené Drago, elle l'avait remercié avant de s'effondrer en larmes.  
Harry lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule, et s'était excusé de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son mari.  
Narcissa avait hoché la tête sans répondre. Elle comprenait parfaitement, il avait tant fait pour elle, pour eux. Elle n'aurait même pas osé lui demander de parler pour son mari. Lucius était coupable et elle le savait parfaitement.  
Par la suite, alors que Lucius croupissait à Azkaban pour une dizaine d'années, Narcissa passait la plupart de son temps assise dans son salon, près des fenêtres, le regard plongé à l'extérieur. Elle contemplait leur jardin magnifique sans le voir, perdue dans ses souvenirs.  
Son fils passait régulièrement la voir, inquiet, mais elle le rassurait d'un sourire et lui ordonnait d'aller vaquer à ses occupations. Drago souriait, lui déposait un baiser sur le front et quittait doucement la pièce, mais il revenait toujours. Tôt ou tard.  
Narcissa repensait à son enfance, dans la famille Black.  
Elle avait eu une enfance heureuse, entourée de ses deux grandes sœurs. Bellatrix et Andromeda l'avaient choyée et protégée, leur mère n'étant pas un modèle d'exemple maternel.  
Elle pensait qu'elle aurait une vie de conte de fée. Jusqu'à ce qu'Andromeda ne tombe amoureuse. Elle avait jetée son dévolu sur un moldu et Narcissa se souvenait encore des hurlements de leur mère face à cette ignominie.  
Andromeda avait été jetée dehors, et la jeune femme était partie sans un regard en arrière, drapée dans sa fierté.  
Narcissa n'avait jamais oublié sa grande sœur, mais elle avait obéit : personne ne devait la contacter... Andromeda Black était morte le jour où elle avait épousé son moldu.  
Bellatrix était devenue différente. En colère, tout le temps.  
Elle avait intégré les préceptes des Black. Quand Voldemort avait commencé à rassembler ses fidèles, elle avait suivi avec enthousiasme et avait épousé un des Mangemorts dans la foulée.  
Narcissa pour sa part avait rencontré Lucius, et s'était consolée de la perte de son enfance dans ses bras. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, et avait compris pourquoi Andromeda n'avait pas changé d'avis.  
Pour Druella Black, Lucius était le gendre idéal, bien mieux que Rodolphus.  
Lucius, appelé à devenir Lord à la mort de son père, était un parfait sang-pur, respectant à la lettre les traditions sorcières. Il méprisait les moldus, et malgré les suppliques de Narcissa il suivit Bellatrix dans sa folie.  
Ils avaient bien vécu toutes ces années. Après leur mariage, ils avaient été heureux. Ils faisaient partie de l'élite du monde Sorcier.  
Son statut de Lord offrait à Lucius une place au Ministère.  
Lorsque Voldemort avait intensifié ses attaques pour asseoir sa domination, Narcissa avait caché son inquiétude, attendant Lucius à chaque raid. Elle ne pouvait se laisser aller au soulagement que lorsqu'il lui revenait, vivant.  
Puis... Voldemort avait voulu tuer le fils Potter.  
Ils étaient parents, et les deux enfants avaient le même âge.  
Quand il avait appris que le bambin était une cible, Lucius avait passé des heures à contempler leur Drago, l'air sombre. Narcissa ne lui avait rien dit, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Lui seul pouvait comprendre jusqu'où il s'était fourvoyé.  
Le jour d'Halloween, Lucius avait été appelé. Ils avaient échangé un regard et Narcissa avait passé la soirée avec son fils dans les bras. Son cœur de mère pleurait pour l'enfant qui allait mourir, mais elle cacha tout de ses sentiments.  
Il ne faisait pas bon sympathiser avec l'ennemi...  
Lorsque Lucius était rentré, il s'était précipité dans la salle de bain et elle l'avait entendu vomir et sangloter.  
Avec un calme olympien, qui n'était que de façade, elle recoucha son fils doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller.  
Puis, elle se rendit dans le salon pour y préparer un verre d'alcool pour Lucius et un thé pour elle.  
Lorsque Lucius revint, il lui offrit un sourire incertain en voyant son attention.  
Elle le laissa boire quelques gorgée, le temps qu'il ne se reprenne. Puis elle posa sa tasse sur la table avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.  
Elle écouta le récit de Lucius, glacée d'effroi puis soulagée que l'enfant soit sain et sauf.  
Une nouvelle ère s'ouvrait à eux.  
Le lendemain, ils avaient été se promener tous les deux. Narcissa portait son manteau rouge, celui que Lucius aimait tant.  
Ils avaient déambulé lentement sous les arbres qui perdaient leurs feuilles, noyés sous une pluie de feuilles couleur or.  
Narcissa avait été heureuse ce jour là. Extrêmement heureuse.  
L'air était doux, et Lucius lui était revenu intact. Il ne restait de cette période sombre que la vilaine marque qu'il avait sur le bras, mais elle leur servirait à se souvenir de leurs erreurs.  
Sur un coup de tête subit, Narcissa, habituellement si froide à l'extérieur de leur maison, s'était tournée vers lui. Elle avait posé les mains sur le torse de son mari et s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme.  
Après un moment d'hésitation, Lucius avait répondu à son baiser avant de poser les mains sur ses reins.  
De ses souvenirs, c'était celui qu'elle chérissait le plus. Elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un puisse les prendre en photo à cet instant, pour revivre encore et encore cet instant béni où elle avait pris conscience de la force indestructible de leur amour.  
C'était le souvenir qu'elle voulait garder de Lucius. C'était le symbole du renouveau, de la nouvelle vie qu'ils devaient entamer.  
Bien entendu les choses avaient changé. Lucius n'était plus un meurtrier, ni un criminel.  
Il remplissait ses devoirs de Lord avec sérieux, et ils faisaient partie de l'aristocratie sorcière. Ils pouvaient être fiers.  
Leur fils grandissait, et même si Lucius lui enseignait les préceptes de suprématie des sang-purs, Narcissa arrondissait discrètement les angles.  
Parfois, elle pensait à ce garçon de l'âge de son fils qui s'était retrouvé orphelin. Et elle espérait que plus aucune famille ne connaîtrait ce genre de tragédie...  
Lorsque Drago entra à Poudlard, il leur annonça immédiatement sa dispute avec Harry Potter. Et d'année en année, les choses s'étaient emballées.  
La seule constante dans leur vie était la haine entre son fils et le fils des Potter.  
Narcissa soupira et ferma les yeux en imaginant que Lucius allait bientôt passer la porte. Il rentrerait, comme lorsqu'il allait au Ministère, et lâcherait son manteau sombre sur un fauteuil en pestant contre les sang-de-bourbe qui polluaient le sang sorcier.  
Il lui raconterait à quel point les employés du Ministère étaient incompétents et il trouverait probablement quelque chose à critiquer au sujet de Arthur Weasley, son ennemi personnel.  
Mais au lieu de Lucius, ce fut Drago qui entra à la place.  
Narcissa soupira. Son fils ressemblait énormément à son père, mais Drago avait un visage plus doux. Il n'était pas aussi emporté que son père, et surtout, il semblait décidé à montrer plus de tolérance.  
Elle croisa le regard inquiet de Drago et lui sourit pour le rassurer.  
Alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, Narcissa le rappela d'une voix douce.  
Le sourire de la femme s'élargit lorsque son fils s'immobilisa sans se retourner vers elle. D'un ton malicieux, ce ton qu'elle avait perdu au fil des années il lui semblait, elle lui suggéra d'aller remercier Harry Potter pour ce qu'il avait fait pour eux.  
Si Drago n'avait pas été si susceptible à ce sujet, elle aurait gloussé en constatant la crispation de ses épaules.  
Elle observa son fils sortir de la pièce d'un pas raide et elle se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.  
Elle revit ce moment, où elle avait embrassé Lucius sur un coup de tête, alors qu'elle portait son magnifique manteau rouge, et elle se demanda si Harry Potter serait du genre à embrasser son fils de cette façon.  
Probablement, décida-t-elle. Il était un Gryffondor après tout, la maison du courage...  
Narcissa laissa échapper un léger gloussement en imaginant la tête de son fils si elle lui révélait ce qu'elle avait compris, en les voyant tous les deux. Ils étaient liés depuis leur naissance, après tout.  
Ils avaient été ennemis, mais ils n'avaient jamais pu s'ignorer, parce qu'il y avait bien trop de passion entre ces deux là.  
Une mère savait ces choses là, et elle était une mère aimante.  
Et Narcissa souhaitait que son fils soit aussi heureux qu'elle. Et si elle devait le pousser dans les bras de Harry Potter pour lui faire retrouver le sourire, elle le ferait sans hésiter.  
Oh bien sûr, Lucius hurlerait. Il lui en voudrait probablement.  
Mais elle avait toujours su le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments.  
Avec un sourire malicieux, Narcissa se souvint qu'elle avait gardé son magnifique manteau rouge en souvenir. Et l'automne serait bientôt là.  
Elle pourrait aller voir Lucius, et lui rappeler de jolis souvenirs, en attendant qu'il ne revienne...


End file.
